


Yıldızsız Gece

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, after the war
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: Mağlubiyetiyle yüzleşemeyen bir korkaktı Lucius Malfoy ve kraliçesini çok özleyen bir mağluptu.





	Yıldızsız Gece

Lucius Malfoy, huzursuzca yatağının bir yanından diğer yanına dönüp durarak dalmaya çalıştığı uykunun bu gece kendisine uğramayacağını en sonunda kabullendiğinde saat ikiyi geçeli biraz olmuştu. Gece, kalın perdelerin iki yanda tutturulduğu pencereden içeriyi gözetliyor, bir şeylerin eksik olduğu her halinden belli odayı ilgiyle, biraz da suçlarcasına izliyor, yatağın boş tarafını ve yalnızlığını acımasızca Lucius’un yüzüne vuruyordu.

Lucius, yüzünde bıkkınlık ve öfke dolu bir ifadeyle yatağından kalkarken yıldızlarla bezeli siyahlığa şöyle bir göz attı; meydan okuma değil, kabulleniş vardı gözlerinde. Suçlu olduğunu bilen ve artık bundan kaçamayarak çareyi kabullenmekte bulan bir adamın bakışlarıydı bunlar, bir zamanlar Lucius Malfoy’un gözlerine yerleşmesi imkansızdan bile öte olan ama artık hiç ayrılmayan bakışlardı. Yenilmiş ve yenilgisiyle başa çıkamayınca ondan var gücüyle kaçmış fakat yine de mağlubiyet karşısında onurunun yitip gitmesine mani olamamış bir adamın bakışlarıydı, cansız ama öfkeli, soğuk ama kederli; kasvetli gri bulutlar misali. 

Yenilmiş bir adamdı artık Lucius Malfoy; onurunu ve itibarını kaybetmiş, o pek övündüğü serveti ve göklere çıkardığı safkanlığıyla baş başa kalmış yalnız bir adamdı ve aptal da bir adamdı şüphesiz. Yenileceklerini öngöremediği, yenseler dahi kendisinin çoktan kaybeden tarafta olduğu bir savaş uğruna ailesini mahveden, hayatlarının cehenneme çevrilmesine göz yuman, arkasında durduğu fikirlerin oğluna nasıl da zarar verdiğini inatla görmezden gelen, mağlubiyet bataklığına saplanıp kaldığında karısının kendisine uzattığı eli itip ona sırtını dönen bir aptaldı. Gerçekle yüzleşmeye cesaret edemediği için Narcissa’yı kendisinden uzaklaştırmıştı. Aynı evin içinde farklı odalardan ziyade bambaşka dünyalarda yaşayarak geçirdikleri beş ay boyunca Lucius, karısının sıcaklığının eksik olduğu yatakta pek az uyuyabilmiş, uykusuzluğun sonsuz saniyelerini onun kokusunu, dokunuşlarını, varlığını özleyerek geçirmiş fakat onları ayıran basamakları bir türlü aşamamıştı. O merdivene adım atmak, gerçekle yüzleşmekle eşdeğerdi ve Lucius, görünen o ki, aptal olmasının yanı sıra korkak bir adamdı da.

Pencerenin önündeki koltuklardan birine kendini bırakırken gözlerini yatak odasının kasvetli yalnızlığından çekip yıldızlara dikti. Geceleri perdeleri kapatmama alışkanlığını evlendikten sonra edinmişti, karısı yıldızlara ilginç bir şekilde fazlasıyla düşkündü ve Lucius, bu zarif ve bir o kadar da güzel zaafı hayatının bir parçası haline getirirken en ufak bir tereddüt duymamıştı. Evlenmeden önce onun gözünde sadece gökyüzündeki parlak noktalardan ibaret yıldızlar zamanla bambaşka bir anlam kazanmış, gökyüzünün meleklerinin tanıklığında tutkuyla seviştikleri gecelerden sonra ona Narcissa’yı hatırlatır olmuşlardı. Tam da bu yüzden yarım yamalak uykusundan bile mahrum kaldığı ve sayıları son zamanlarda fazlasıyla artan huzursuz gecelerinde kendini yıldızların uçsuz bucaksızlığına teslim ediyordu, tıpkı şu anda yaptığı gibi.

Gözlerini, adlarını Narcissa’dan öğrendiği takımyıldızlarının üzerinde gezdirirken karısının uyurken nasıl göründüğünü anımsadı bir an için. Normalde ciddi bir ifadeye bürüdüğü güzel yüz hatları gevşer, saçları yastığına altın sarısı bir sel gibi dağılır, beyaz teni ay ışığında ışıldardı ve Narcissa, o haliyle melekler kadar masum görünürdü.

Zindan azabına dönüşen uykuları Lucius için yeni bir şey değildi. Azkaban’dan döndüğünden beri gecelerden çekinir olmuştu. Karısına asla itiraf edemese de başlarda gözlerini kapatmak bile içine korku salmaya yetiyordu, kapalı göz kapaklarının ardında ruh emiciler hayat buluyordu çünkü her seferinde. Onların soğuk, koyu, ölümcül karanlığıyla tanıştıktan sonra küçük çocuklar gibi korkar olmuştu karanlıktan. Kendinden nefret etmiş, iğrenmiş, kendini aşağılamış, hor görmüştü ama ruhuna işleyen korkuyu bir türlü alt edememiş ve her defasında çareyi hayatındaki tek güzel şeye, karısına sığınmakta bulmuştu. 

Karanlık tarafından esir alındığı gecelerde, kalbini taştan bir yumruk gibi sıkan korkuya dayanamayıp gözlerini açtığında Narcissa’nın anlayışlı mavi gözlerini kendisine bakar halde bulmak ya da gecenin bir yarısı bir kabustan ansızın uyandığında o masumiyetle karşılaşmak yardımcı olmuştu Lucius’un ıstıraplı gecelerini atlatmasına. Ona sarılmayı, saçlarının kokusunu uzun uzun solumayı, pembe dudaklarını öpmeyi, yumuşak tenine dokunmayı, dudaklarını güzel vücudunda gezdirmeyi, beraber hazzın doruklarına ulaştıklarında kulaklarına dolan sessiz inlemelerini özlemişti; onunla sevişmeyi özlemişti; onu sevmeyi özlemişti; Narcissa’yı özlemişti. Sıcak avucunu teskin edercesine yanağına bastırmasını; ince parmaklarını usulca saçlarının arasında gezdirmesini; başını göğsüne yaslamasını; çenesine, boynuna, göğsüne kondurduğu yumuşak öpücükleri; her şeyin düzeleceğini fısıldayan güzel sesini özlemişti.

Kendisinden uzaklaştırdığı yetmiyormuş gibi gün içinde de kaçıyordu karısından. Aynı odada bulunduklarında çok az konuşuyor, ancak kendisine bir şey sorduğunda cevap veriyor, onunla göz göze gelmekten kaçınıyordu.

Narcissa üst kattaki odaya yerleşmeye karar verdiğinden beri dokunmamıştı da karısına. Acının ve endişenin duvarlarına sindiği, geceler boyu dinmeyen gözyaşlarının hatırasının her bir zerresine yerleştiği bu odada kalmaya daha fazla dayanamamış ve savaşın nispeten daha az dokunduğu başka bir odaya gitmişti. Kocasının en sonunda ona geleceğini düşünmüştü muhtemelen ama Lucius, büyük kısmına kendisinin sebep olduğu acı ve vicdan azabı dolu bu odada kalmayı tercih etmişti. O günden beri Narcissa’ya hiç sarılmamış, bir kez olsun öpmemiş, elini eline dahi değdirmemişti. Görünmez duvarlar örmüştü adeta karısıyla arasına ve yıkmaya cesaret edemediği her gün yeni tuğlalar ekleniyordu duvarlarına. 

Yalnızca nadir anlarda, gözleri salonun siyah zemininde bir noktaya kilitlenip, gün içinde elinden eksik etmediği viski bardağı parmaklarının arasında her an düşecekmiş gibi dururken Narcissa, duvarlarını usulca aşıyor; parmak uçlarını nazikçe yanağına değdiriyor ya da şakağına neredeyse hissedilmeyecek kadar hafif bir öpücük konduruyordu. Karısının sıcak ve şefkatli dokunuşunu yüzünde hissettiğinde bazen birkaç saniyeliğine gardını indiriyor ve gözlerini kapatarak Narcissa’nın güven veren sıcaklığının sonu gelmeyen düşüncelerini bastırmasına izin veriyordu. Sonrasında başını geri çekerek o çok özlediği temastan kaçıyor ve kendisine ulaşmak için çabalayan delici mavi gözlerle karşılaşmamak için gözlerini viskisine dikiyordu.

Onu öptüğü zamanlar ise katbekat zor oluyordu Narcissa’dan kaçmak, başını çevirip tenine temas eden dudakları kendi dudaklarının arasına alarak uzun uzun öpmemek için her seferinde büyük bir çaba harcaması gerekiyordu. Tepki vermeden sessizce oturuyor ve karısının vazgeçip gitmesini bekliyordu. Narcissa üzülüyordu şüphesiz ve Lucius onu üzdüğü için kendinden her defasında daha çok nefret ediyordu ama ne kadar arzularsa arzulasın karısına, o güzel yüzüne, gök mavisi gözlerine bakamıyordu. Kaybedeceğini içten içe bildiği bir satranç oyununda kazanmaya çalışmış ve nihayetinde kaybedip, kraliçesini koruyamayınca gözlerinden dahi sakınır olmuştu. Mağlubiyetiyle yüzleşemeyen bir korkaktı Lucius Malfoy ve kraliçesini çok özleyen bir mağluptu.

Göğsüne dayanılmaz bir sızı saplanırken gri gözlerini, karısının gülüşünde taşıdığı yıldızlara dikerek boş yatak odasının koyu yalnızlığını görmezden gelmeye çalıştı olanca gücüyle. Gecenin kör bir vakti Lord’unun yanından döndüğü gecelerde, kendisini beklerken uyuyakalmış karısının ince bedenine kurtuluş arar gibi kollarını sardığında uykusunda gülümserdi Narcissa. Dudak kenarları masumca kıvrılır ve belli belirsiz iç geçirirdi kocasına sokulurken. Öyle gülümsediğinde nasıl güzel göründüğü, sadece Lucius’un erişebildiği bir sırdı ve Lucius, gerektiğinde bir katil kadar soğukkanlı olabildiğini bildiği buz bakışlı, sert suretli bu kadının en derinlere gömdüğü masumiyetine şahit olabilmekten büyük bir haz duyardı.

Narcissa Black Malfoy, bir azize değildi ve olmak da istemezdi muhtemelen ama tüm hayatı acımasızlık ve karanlıkla bezeli ve hatta bizzat kendisi acımasız ve karanlık olan bir adamın sahip olabileceği en güzel şeydi, sevebileceği en güzel kadındı ve Lucius, kendisini her gün biraz daha derine çeken bu bataklıktan kurtulabilmek için ona muhtaç olduğunun farkındaydı. Narcissa’nın sadece kocasına ve oğluna verdiği şefkatine ihtiyacı vardı yoksa bataklık en sonunda Lucius’u tamamen içine çekecek ve hayatının sonuna kadar mağlubiyetinin pençeleri tarafından boğulmaya mahkum olacaktı.

Aniden ayağa kalkarak odanın umutsuzluk yüklü yoğun karanlığının onu yutup yapmak üzere olduğu şeyden alıkoymasına müsaade etmemek için bir an dahi duraksamadan, asasını dahi almadan kapıya yöneldi ve aceleyle açarak yıllar sonra özgürlüğünü kazanan bir mahkumun hücresinden çıkması gibi tez adımlarla ve geri götürülme korkusuyla odasından çıktı. 

Çıplak ayakları koridorun soğuk zeminine değince bir an için ürperdi ama durmadı. Çünkü durursa her şey biterdi; durursa bunu yapacak cesareti bir daha asla bulamazdı; durursa özgürlüğünü sonsuza kadar kaybeder, göğsünü dağlayan özlemi onu içten içe yakarken yalnızlığın yıldızsız gecelerinde mağlubiyetiyle baş başa oturmaya mahkum olurdu. Bu yüzden, gecenin bir yarısı pijamaları ve çıplak ayaklarıyla evinin koridorlarında deli gibi koşturduğu gerçeğini görmezden gelerek karısını son beş aydır kendisinden ayıran gümüş trabzanlı geniş merdiveni tek solukta, adeta hayatı buna bağlıymış gibi tırmandı. Malikane, efendisinin daha önce kimsenin şahit olmadığı, olamayacağı raddede kontrolünü kaybetmiş halini sessizce, şaşkınlık ve biraz da endişeyle izlerken Lucius, karısının yatak odasının önüne geldi ve odasından kaçar gibi çıkmasından bu yana ilk kez ne yaptığını düşünmek için duraksadı.

Vazgeçemezdi. O, yenilmiş, mağlup edilmiş, itibarsızlaştırılmış ve her anlamda hor görülen bir adamdı artık. Bununla yüzleşemeyecek kadar korkak ve aciz bir adamdı da ayrıca ve tek kurtuluşu, önünde durduğu kapının ardındaki odada uyuyan güzeller güzeli kadındı. Aylardır kıyısında durduğu çizgiyi nihayet aşmışken şimdi vazgeçemezdi.

Elini yumruk yapıp kapıya vurdu, Narcissa’yı uyandırmaya yetecek kadar yüksek ama onu gecenin bir yarısı uyandırdığı için paniklemesine sebep olmayacak kadar alçak bir ses çıktı işlemeli ahşaptan. Göğsündeki sızı katlanarak artarken ona sonsuzluk gibi gelen birkaç saniye boyunca bekledi. Yumruk yaptığı elini açmış; avucunu kapıya bastırmıştı, aralarındaki tek engel basit bir kapıymış da Lucius’un tek yapması gereken onu aşmakmış gibi. Oysa kendi ördüğü duvarlar, Narcissa’nın sebep olduğu derin çatlaklara rağmen hala uzanıyordu aralarında ve Lucius, o duvarları nasıl yıkacağını bilmiyordu. Tek bildiği, bunu tek başına başaramayacağıydı. Ses geçirmezlik büyüsünün kaldırıldığını, kapıya dayadığı avucunda belli belirsiz hissettiği anda tırnaklarını ahşaba geçirmemek için kendisini zor tuttu. Aile tarihleri boyunca kontrolünü bu denli kaybeden ve asil safkan duruşundan fersahlarca uzaklaşan başka bir Malfoy daha olmuş muydu acaba? Soyağaçlarının yüz karası unvanını hak etmeye bir adım uzakta olmasına karşın Narcissa’nın başkalarıyla konuşurken kullandığı soğuk sesi kendisine ulaşırken ailesini de yüz karası olmayı da boş verip o tek düze sese odaklandı çaresizce.

“Evet?”

“Narcissa.” diyebildi sadece, sesinin ondan beklenmeyecek şekilde dua eder gibi çıkmasına aldırış etmeden. Lucius inançlı bir insan değildi ama özlemini, kalbinin her bir köşesinde hissettiği bu kadını seve seve tanrıçası ilan edebilir ve tüm benliğiyle ona tapabilirdi. Kapı açılırken elini ahşabın üzerinden çekti ve endişesini kocasının önünde gizleme gereği duymayan, yarı endişeli yarı meraklı bakışlarını kendisine yöneltmiş karısıyla karşı karşıya geldi. 

Üzerinde krem rengi saten geceliği ve aynı renk sabahlığı vardı, tek omzunda topladığı uzun saçları dalgalar halinde göğsüne kadar iniyordu. Ucu yere dönük asasını parmaklarının arasında gevşekçe tutarken hafifçe çattığı kaşları eşliğinde baştan ayağa kendisini inceliyordu. Dikkatli gözleri, kendi gözlerine çarpınca hızla başını eğdi. Hala bakamıyordu ona, mavileri gördüğü anda göğsünde özlemden başka, canını daha çok yakan bir sızı hissederken nasıl bakabilirdi ki? Yalnız gecelerinde Narcissa’nın yokluğunun soğukluğuyla çevrelenmiş haldeyken aynı sızının göğsünden taşıp boğazını yaktığını, gözlerine dolduğunu bildiği halde karısının gözlerinin içine nasıl bakabilirdi?

Narcissa tek kelime etmeden, sımsıkı kapalı dudaklarıyla ve yüzünden bir an dahi ayırmadığı gözleriyle içeri geçmesi için yana çekildi. Hala bir şansı vardı; hala geri dönebilir, özlemini hiçe sayıp karısıyla arasına henüz birkaç dakika önce çıktığı basamakları tekrar koyabilir, duvarlarının çatlaklarını yalnızlığıyla onarabilir ve kendisini yatak odasının merhametsiz soğukluğuna bir daha kurtulmamak üzere teslim edip mağlubiyetin ağır zincirlerini boğazına sarıp onu boğmasına izin verebilirdi –ki böylesi çok daha kolay olurdu şüphesiz. Fakat Narcissa’nın arkasında uzanan oda, fazlasıyla sıcak ve davetkardı, keza başını hafifçe yana yatırmış onu gözleyen karısı da öyle. Buna sırtını dönmesi büyük bir aptallık olurdu ve Lucius, aptallıklarının bedelini en ağır cezalarla ödemiş bir adam olarak, bunu yaptığı takdirde ödemesi gereken bedelin, ruhunu, yalnızlığın Azkaban’dan bile soğuk zindanlarına hapsetmek olduğunu çok iyi biliyordu. Bu yüzden en ufak bir itiraz emaresi bile göstermeden, karısının gözlerinden mümkün mertebe kaçınarak, uslu bir çocuk gibi içeri girdi.

Kalın lacivert perdelerin iki yanında tutturulduğu geniş pencereden gecenin misafir edildiği oda ferah ve sıcaktı. İki farklı odadan, bambaşka dünyalardan aynı gökyüzüne bakıyorlardı; Lucius gayriihtiyari bakışlarını yıldızlara kaydırırken karısının odaya sinmiş parfümünün kokusunun bile gökyüzündeki yüzlerce parlak noktayı nasıl sönük gösterdiğini fark etti hayretle. Hayatta bakmaya ihtiyaç duyduğu tek yıldızdı Narcissa, Lucius’un gri gökyüzünde hiçbir şeyin söndüremeyeceği tek yıldızdı.

Narcissa’nın parmakları koluna temas etti hafifçe, neredeyse hissedilemeyecek kadar yumuşak bir dokunuşla, yaralı bir hayvana şefkatle yaklaşır gibi. Onu ürkütmekten çekinircesine pencerenin önüne çapraz yerleştirilmiş açık gri koltuklara yönlendirdi kocasını. Lucius uysalca, karısının dokunuşundan kaçmadan, onu yönlendirmesine izin vererek ansızın bölünen bir uykunun izlerini taşıyan, lacivert yatak örtüsü ayakucuna toplanmış yatağın önünden geçti ve ortalarındaki masada Narcissa’nın uyumadan önce okuduğu kitabın durduğu koltuklardan birine oturdu. Narcissa da sessizce diğerine otururken asasını salladı ve masanın üstünde iki cam bardak yarattı. Bileğinin diğer bir hareketiyle bardaklara viski doldururken Lucius gülümsemek için ani bir istek duydu içinde ama bir an sonrasında bu arzu, göğsünü yakan o bilindik sızıyla yer değiştirirken gözlerine alışkın olmadığı biçimde hücum etmeye yeltenen yaşlardan kurtulmak için yutkundu ve bardağını masadan alarak ağzını amber rengi sıvıyla doldurdu.

Narcissa’nın gecenin bu saatinde viski içmesi sık yaptığı bir şey değildi, öte yandan öylesine yapılmış bir şey de değildi. Narcissa, Lucius’u bu dünyadaki herkesten, hatta belki de kendisinden bile iyi tanıyordu. Gergin olduğunda, sinirlendiğinde, kelimeler kafasında bin bir parçaya ayrılıp konuşmasına mani olduğunda ona iyi gelen şeyin ateş viskisi olduğunu bilecek kadar uzun zamandır evliydi kocasıyla. Ama Lucius, viskinin boğazını yakıp geçmesinden engel olamadığı bir haz duyarken parmaklarının arasındaki kadehin yirmi iki yıllık bir evlilikten çok daha fazlasını temsil ettiğini tüm kalbiyle hissediyordu ve biliyordu. Çünkü yıllar önce kalbini Narcissa’nın avuçlarına bırakan bizzat kendisi olmuştu, tüm arzu ve sırlarını bilmesine izin veren de. 

Yıllar önce, sevgiyi zayıflık sanan ailelerinin keskin gözlerinden uzakta, kapalı kapılar ardında, kucağındaki minicik bebeğin huzurlu soluklarını dinlerken yorgun halde yattığı yataktan kendisine gülümseyerek bakan karısının kulağına fısıldamıştı usulca kalbinde tuttuğu en gizli sözleri, tereddüt etmeden koymuştu kalbini narin ellerinin arasına. Ve hala oradaydı kalbi, Lucius aralarına duvarlar örse de, sonsuza yükselen surlar çekse de, hayat boyu aşılamayacak mesafeler koysa da orada kalacaktı, sonsuza kadar.

“Benden nefret ediyorsun, değil mi?” diye sordu yavaşça, başka türlü olmasına ihtimal veremiyormuş gibi, gözleri uzakta belli belirsiz seçilen ağaçlara kenetlenmişken. Narcissa hemen cevap vermedi, Lucius dikkatli mavi gözlerin yüzünde ve yanağını örten uzun saçlarında gezindiğini hissederken “Keşke bana bağırsa.” diye düşündü engel olamadığı bir dürtüyle. “Keşke beni artık sevmediğini ve bana tahammül edemediğini söylese.” Ancak o zaman bu odadan çıkıp gidebilir ve ait olduğu yere, kendini bile isteye zincirlediği karanlık zindanına dönebilirdi. Ancak o zaman hak ettiği sona, yıldızsız geceler altındaki ıstırap dolu hayata vakıf olabilirdi. Ancak o zaman…

“Hayır.” dedi Narcissa düşüncelerini delip geçen bıçak gibi bir sesle. “Senden nefret etmiyorum, Lucius.” Sesi alçak ama buz gibiydi. Kalbine ucu sivri yüzlerce buz parçası saplanırken Lucius, elindeki kadehi kıracak kadar sıkı bir şekilde tutarak kaskatı kesilmiş dudaklarına götürdü ve büyük bir yudum aldı. Bu öfkeyi hak etmişti. Yaptığı onca şeyden sonra, karısını üzdüğü sayısız günün sonunda elinde kalan tek şey bu olmalıydı. Narcissa’nın ona vadedeceği tek şey fırtınalara bedel öfkesi olmalıydı. Ağzında gezdirdiği viskiyi boğazından aşağı yollarken karısının acımasız sesi tekrar kulaklarına doldu:

“Ama sana çok öfkeliyim, kendine…” Bir an duraksadı, karısının bakışları tekrar yüzünde dolaşırken Lucius yaramazlık yapmış bir çocuk gibi başını önüne eğmiş ve gözlerini bardağının dibinde kalan tek yudumluk viskiye dikmişti. Tenine değen bakışlarda bir şeylerin değiştiğini onlara da bakmadan da hissedebiliyorken sessizce bekledi, karısının öfkesinin her bir zerresini hak ettiğini bilerek ve hepsini yüzüne kusmasını dileyerek. 

“Kendine bunu yaptığın için.” dedi Narcissa en sonunda, Lucius’un tüm bedenine zehirli bir sarmaşık gibi dolanan yumuşacık bir sesle. “Ve kırgınım.” diye devam etti genç kadın sesindeki üzgün ton ayırdına varılacak kadar belirgin hale gelirken. “Kendini benden uzaklaştırdığın için.”

Lucius Malfoy, iyi bir adam olmadığının, çok kötü şeyler yaptığının ve yaptığı şeylerin vebalinin fazlasıyla bilincinde olan bir adamdı. Yıllar yılı neredeyse tüm günahlarını ne olduklarını bilerek ve isteyerek işlemişti. Şu anki durumunda çok ağır cezaları hak ediyor oluşu, geçmişe dönebilse yine aynı yolu seçeceği gerçeğini değiştirmiyordu. O bulanıklar ve kanı bozuklar ölümü dahi hak ettiğini düşünseler de Lucius günahlarını sevmişti, sevmeye de devam edecekti. Biri hariç. Ceza olarak ruh emici öpücüğünü bile kendine reva göreceği en büyük günahı hariç. 

Her şeyi hak ediyordu Lucius bu günahı işlediği için. Kapkaranlık zindanlara kapatılmayı, günlerce işkence görmeyi, ömür boyu Azkaban’a mahkum edilmeyi, ölmeyi; her şeyi hak ediyordu, sevdiği kadının hayatını mahvettiği için. Ama onun merhametini hak etmiyordu, hayatını zindana çevirdiği kadının güzel dudaklarından dökülen hüzünlü, yumuşak ses hak etmiyordu. Keşke karşısına geçip bağırıp çağırsaydı; ondan nefret ettiğini yüzüne haykırsa, yanağına tüm öfkesinin hissedildiği, Lucius’un acısına seve seve katlanacağı bir tokat atsaydı.

Çekingen parmak uçlarını yanağında hissedince irkildi ansızın ve alışkın olduğu üzere karısının dokunuşundan kaçmaya yeltendi ama Narcissa, belki bu defa ona ulaşmaya kararlı olduğu için, belki de kocasının bu halinden bıkıp usandığı için avuçlarıyla yanaklarını kavrayarak uzaklaşmasına mani oldu.

“Lucius, bana bak.” Sesi yumuşak ve hüzünlüydü. Lucius’un duvarlarındaki çatlaklardan sızıp usulca kalbine dokunuyordu ama Lucius ona bakamazdı, yarattığı yıkımın gözlerinin içine bakıp da ondan merhamet ve şefkat dileyemezdi.

“Yapma bunu bana Lucius, konuş benimle.” Karısının çatallaşmış sesi kulaklarına dolarken boğazında bir şeylerin düğümlendiğini hissetti, nefes alamıyordu adeta. Narcissa Malfoy’u, Blacklerin güçlü ve güzel kızını ağlarken görmek, hayallere dahi sığmayacak kadar gerçeküstü bir durumdu. Ağlamak, duyguları dışa vurmanın en basit ve en kabul edilemez yoluydu; Blackler ağlamazdı, Malfoylar da öyle, onlara öğretilen buydu. Ama Lucius, gözyaşlarının zayıflığın ötesinde çok başka anlamlara geldiğini de yine Narcissa’dan öğrenmişti. 

Yıllar önce, Draco henüz birkaç aylık bir bebekken, bir gece eve yara bere içinde ve acı çeker halde döndüğünde karısının yanaklarında gördüğü ıslak çizgilerden öğrenmişti; Azkaban’a götürülmeden hemen önce yalnız kalabildikleri saniyelerde kısıtlı sürede dimdik durmaya mecbur bir kadının gözpınarlarında parlayan iki inci tanesinden öğrenmişti; oğlunun günden güne gözlerinin önünde solmasını izleyen bir annenin geceleri kocasının göğsüne döktüğü yaşlardan öğrenmişti. 

“Bak bana.” Bakamazdı, koruması gereken kraliçenin gök mavisi gözlerinden yine kendisinin sebep olduğu yaşlar dökülürken ona bakamazdı. Başını uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı yine ama karısının güçlü ve ısrarcı elleri ona izin vermedi.

“Bana bak.” diye fısıldadı Narcissa tekrar, başparmakları usulca yanaklarında gezinirken. Lucius hala elinde tutmakta olduğu bardağını masaya bırakarak karısının, sabahlığın kollarından çıkan bileklerini kavradı. Buraya hiç gelmemesi gerekirdi, yıllar boyu Narcissa’ya sadece acı ve üzüntü verebilmişken o merdiveni tırmanmak şöyle dursun önünden bile geçmemesi gerekirdi ve hatta yıldızlara bakmaktan bile men etmeliydi kendisini. Kurtuluşu hak etmiyordu Lucius, kurtarılmayı hak etmiyordu.

“Lucius.” Narcissa’nın sesi daha yakından geliyordu şimdi, ellerini biraz daha aşağı indirip parmak uçlarıyla ensesine dokunurken Lucius nefesini tuttu. Narcissa onu vazgeçirmeye çalışıyordu ama vazgeçemezdi. Durmamalıydı, durursa asla bu odadan çıkamaz ve hayatını mahvettiği kadını yine kendisiyle yaşamaya mahkum ederdi. Narcissa, Lucius’tan nefret etmeliydi. Oysa şakağına usulca değen yumuşak dudaklar tam tersini söylüyordu. Lucius bir an için donakaldı, kalbi durmuş gibiydi; karısının dudaklarının temas ettiği yerden vücuduna tarifsiz bir sıcaklık yayılırken ne konuşabiliyor ne de hareket edebiliyordu. Göğsüne ansızın çöken ağırlık nefes almasına mani olurken her geçen saniye biraz daha boğulduğunu hissediyordu. Karısının görmezden gelinmesi imkansız sevgisi değildi onu boğan, o sevgiye layık olamamış bir kocanın bir türlü dile getirecek cesareti bulamadığı, beş aydır içinde büyüyüp en sonunda patlama noktasına gelen pişmanlığıydı, vicdan azabıydı.

Narcissa hala uzaklaşmamıştı, bileklerini saran ellerini biraz yukarı kaldırsa parmak uçları çenesine değebilirdi belki ama yapmadı, yapamazdı. Narcissa’nın burnu öptüğü yere temas ederken solukları kulaklarına doluyordu.

“Lucius.” Hüzünlü fısıltısı tenine çarpıp onu ürpertirken Lucius gözlerini kapattı farkında olmadan ve karısının nefesindeki ateş viskisi kokusunun onu esir almasına müsaade etti. Saçları şampuan kokuyordu, sarı tutamlardan adını bilmediği çiçeklerin baş döndüren kokusunu alırken Narcissa’nın bileklerinin etrafındaki parmaklarını gevşetti bilinçsizce. Yumuşak, karamelimsi bir kokusu vardı karısının teninin, Lucius’u kendinden geçiren, tarif edemediği kadar özlediği. Ve biliyordu Lucius, Narcissa’nın ellerinin yönlendirmesine uyarak başını kaldırmadan çok önce biliyordu Narcissa’nın kazandığını, taş duvarlarının ardına hapsettiği kalbinin kazandığını.

Narcissa’nın dudakları, dudağının köşesine temas etti önce, sonra da mühürlediği dudaklarına. Lucius, burnu karısının nemli yanağına değerken korkusunun zihninin karanlık kuytularına kaçtığını hissetti ve geri çekilerek gözlerini açtı. Narcissa’nın yüzü gözyaşlarıyla ıslanmıştı, dudak kenarları hüzünlü bir gülüşle yukarı doğru kıvrılmıştı, mavi gözleri yıldızlar gibi parlıyordu. Çok güzeldi; geceleri göğü kaplayan yüzlerce yıldızdan, sabah güneşinden, masmavi bulutsuz gökyüzünden, çocuk masallarındaki perilerden, Lucius’un hayatında tanıdığı herkesten ve gördüğü her şeyden daha güzeldi. Karısının buz gözlerinin ardındaki, sadece kendisinin görebildiği yıldızlara bakarken beş ay boyunca inatla ördüğü duvarları paramparça oldu. Gözpınarlarında aylardır yağmayı bekleyen yağmurların ilk damlaları belirirken kollarını karısının beline dolayıp başını göğsüne yasladı ve gri gözlerinden yaşların boşalmasına izin verdi.

“Özür dilerim, Cissy.” Sesi daha önce hiç bu denli perişan ve acınası çıkmamıştı herhalde. Ama aldırmadı; o, bir mağluptu, kazansalar bile kendisinin çoktan kaybettiği bir savaşta itibarını, onurunu kaybetmiş, ailesini mahvetmiş bir mağluptu. Asası, yanında yer aldığı adam tarafından elinden alınmış bir büyücü, inandığı şeyler uğruna oğlunun hayatını mahveden bir baba, karısının her gece korku içinde uyuyup kabuslarla uyanmasına sebep olan bir eş, gözden düşmüş bir Ölüm Yiyen, itibarsız bir safkan, o çok övündüğü parası mahvolan hayatlarını geri getirmeye yetmeyen zavallı bir adamdı. 

Şimdi, başı sevdiği kadının göğsünde, karamelimsi kokusu burnunda, gümüşi saçları dokunuşunu özlediği ince parmakların arasındayken yapabildiği tek şey, aslında yapmaması gereken yegane şeydi, ağlamaktı. Ama Lucius, gözyaşlarının zayıflıktan başka anlamlar taşıdığını, kolları arasına sığındığı kadından öğrenmişti. Bu yüzden gözlerinden birbiri ardına dökülen yaşlar Narcissa’nın saten sabahlığını ıslatıp açık yakasından içeri süzülürken onları durdurmak için en ufak bir çaba dahi sarf etmedi.

“Sana yaşattığım her şey için özür dilerim.” Karısının başına değdirdiği dudakları ve saçlarının arasında gezinen parmakları, gözyaşlarını aşağılamaktan ya da yargılamaktan fersahlarca uzakken beline daha sıkı sarılarak ağlamaya devam etti. “Affet beni.”

“Hiçbirimiz masum değiliz, Lucius. Yapmamız gerekeni yaptık, sonuçlarına beraber katlanacağız.” dedi Narcissa, yumuşak sesi sabahın ilk ışıklarıyla uyumlu bir şekilde odaya dolarken, dudaklarını kocasının saçlarına tekrar değdirmeden önce. Dokunuşları şefkat, merhamet ve sevgi doluydu; Black ailesinin buz bakışlı kızının sadece kocasına ve oğluna verdiği şeylerdi bunlar, Lucius’un hayatına devam edebilmek için muhtaç olduğu şeylerdi. Yanlış hamleler yaptığı bir satranç oyununda beyazlarca mağlup edilmiş, ruhu beyaz vezirin kılıcıyla paramparça edilmiş, kalıntıları tahtanın dışına sürüklenmişti ve şimdi, parçaları bir araya getirip tekrar ayağa kalkabilmek için kraliçesinin merhametine ihtiyacı vardı; kalbinin her bir milimini ezbere bilen kadına ve onun sevgisine ihtiyacı vardı, Narcissa’ya ihtiyacı vardı.

Başını kaldırıp karısının sıcak boynuna dudaklarını bastırdı özlemle, burnunun ucunu yumuşak teninde gezdirdi nazikçe, saçlarının ve teninin birbirine karışan kokusunu soludu son kez kokluyormuşçasına. “Seni çok seviyorum, Cissy’m.” 

“Ben de seni seviyorum, sevgilim.” Narcissa’nın gülümsediğini, ona bakmadan da anlayabiliyordu.

Dakikalar sonra, en nihayetinde gözyaşları dindiğinde, karısının elinden tutup onu kaldırmasına ve yatağa götürmesine izin verdi. Elleri şefkatle birbirlerinin teninde dolaşırken, dudakları özlemle soluksuz öpücüklerde buluşurken ve bedenleri arzuyla birleşirken Lucius, karısına onu sevdiğini fısıldadı tekrar terkar ve Narcissa, kocasının kollarının arasında inleyerek titrerken onu affettiğini söyledi tüm kalbiyle.

Güneş, birbirine sımsıkı sarılmış bedenlerinin üzerine doğarken ikisi de sessizdi. Narcissa, başı kocasının göğsünde, dalgınca güneşin gökyüzünü turuncuya boyamasını izlerken parmak uçlarını teninde gezdiriyordu, dudaklarında güzel bir tebessüm vardı. Lucius, kolları karısının ince bedeninin etrafında, burnu saçlarının arasındayken gözlerini kapatmış, Narcissa’nın düzenli soluklarını dinliyordu. Ne doğan güneş ne de kaybolan yıldızlar umurundaydı; karısının sıcaklığından, kokusundan, dokunuşlarından ve varlığından doğan huzura sığınırken dudaklarında, aylardır ilk defa kendini gösteren bir gülümseme vardı.

Lucius Malfoy, bir mağluptu şüphesiz, hiçbir şey bunu değiştiremezdi artık ve aptaldı da ayrıca, kollarının arasındaki dünyalar güzeli kadını üzdüğü için. Bunu itiraf edemeyecek kadar korkak, tesellisini yıldızlarda arayacak kadar zavallıydı. Ama her gecenin illa ki bir sonu vardı; bir şekilde güneş doğuyor, koyu ve soğuk karanlığı paramparça ediyordu. Ve bazen, ender de olsa, mağlubiyetin ardından galibiyet doğuyordu güneşle birlikte. Bir kadının soluklarında hayat buluyor ve gözyaşlarının zayıflık olduğu öğretisiyle büyütülmüş bir adama, paramparça olmuş siyah taşların arasında yalnız olmadığını gösteriyordu var gücüyle.


End file.
